


Double Trouble

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, For visual its also Frank and Gerard when MCR performed at 98.7FM Penthouse, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, iero twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard works as the secretary to the charming young CEO of one the largest record label in the state of New Jersey. He’s happy with his job, his workmates are cool, and he’s able to stare at Mr. Iero more than what we can consider as normal. But when Mr. Iero told him to give his twin brother a tour around the company, Gerard knows he’s in trouble – because wait,<em> what?</em> Mr. Iero has a twin brother?!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Gerard stopped from his track as the members of the new band the company signed in a couple of months ago emerged out of the recording studio, most of them winking at him. Gerard responded by giving them his dull, uninterested eyes.

Before, Gerard have zero idea why guys around him seem to pay attention to him – and he thinks it’s totally insane. So when he told his best friend, Lindsey about it, she just laughed out loud before telling him that it’s because he have these feminine and soft features that guys around him seem to like so much. Additionally, every inch of his skin screams that he’s a total bottom. And Gerard almost spit the coffee he’s drinking when Lindsey told him that. Though it is a known fact around the company that Gerard is gay, he doesn’t like guys hitting on him – _not at all_. And besides, he had his eyes set only to his charming boss.

So Gerard took Lindsey’s opinion about him seriously. That’s why he tried his best to dress like a rock god at work – complete with his skin-tight jeans and jacket, though he only works as a secretary to the CEO and not as a signed artist. He even had his bright red hair shaved on both sides to give him this tough look. Gerard thinks that if he looked and dressed masculine enough, people will stop hitting on him. Apparently, these changes didn’t help him at all, as guys around him still try their best to get his attention with the only sole intention to get into his pants.

“Hi Gerard,” the band’s frontman finally spoke, licking his lower lip. Gerard just grunts, rolling his eyes this time.

Gerard immediately saw the drummer gave the frontman a hard push towards him so he was able to step sideways so he won’t crashes to him. And Gerard can’t help but to wrinkle his nose now that the frontman is standing only a step away from him. The guy's all sweaty and he smells, which Gerard not actually a fan of. There’s actually no need to ask anyone why he look and _smell_ that way – he already knows that he violently danced around the recording studio _again_ like the band is performing in Madison Square Garden. In the band’s defence, that behaviour is actually considered good because, as Mr. Iero told Gerard, it only means that they are passionate and that they love their craft. No wonder why Mr. Iero signed them, beside from being good as a rock band.

The frontman seems to finally understand that Gerard is not interested to mess around, so he just joined his bandmates again and walked away. Once they’re out of Gerard’s sight, Gerard immediately slipped inside the recording studio and looked for Ray.

Ray was alone inside the studio and there’s no need to confirm but Gerard’s very sure that he’s busy. Ray is actually the best sound engineer the company has hired in the recent memory and Gerard could see why. Ray’s wearing this massive headphones, his right hand busy making notes while the other busy adjusting some knobs on his mixing console. Gerard lightly tapped his friend’s shoulder to get his attention. Ray’s body gave a slight jolt before he looked up. And when he saw that it was Gerard, he gave him a tiny smile before he turned a couple of knobs down and then took his headphones off.

“Hi Gee! How are you?” Ray happily greets him, putting his headphone down. He then stood up and pulled Gerard in a hug. Gerard rarely goes to this side of building due to the nature of his job so they don’t see each other much. Ray is one of his good friend and they’ve known each other since middle school.

“I’m very good, Ray. How about you?” Gerard responds as he pulled away from the embrace, his hand running through his bright red hair.

Ray shrugged, sighing a little. “Well, I need to work overtime this week, Gee. We promised Mr. Iero eight recorded audios by the end of the month and we’re still fucking halfway,” Ray informs Gerard, his eyes looking at his computer monitor. “And some of the lyrics they wrote are actually terrible and we’re also working to improve it.”

“Oh god, that sounds bad. I really hope you made it on time. But maybe you can ask Mr. Iero for an extension?” Gerard suggested hopefully.

But Ray just shook his head, sighing again. “Nah, you know we can’t do that, Gerard. Though he’s the best boss anyone can ever have, he’s very strict with dates. And we can’t afford to extend the recording, not when we will officially sign Leathermouth this Friday.”

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. He’s so sure he heard that name before. “Leathermouth?” he repeated, racking his brain to remember where he heard about them.

“Yeah, fucking _Leathermouth_ , man. I can’t wait to work with them!” Ray says excitedly as he cracks his knuckles. But when he saw Gerard’s confused expression, Ray raises an eyebrow. “ _Wait_ , don’t tell me you don’t know Leathermouth?”

Gerard still tries his best to remember. And _yes_ , he knows that Mr. Iero has a scheduled meeting with Leathermouth this Friday, but that’s about it. He knows that Leathermouth is a band but he never had a chance to listen to their demos.

“Uhm, yes I know that they’re a band, Ray. And that’s all what I know about them.” Gerard tells him the truth and Ray looked at him with incredulous expression. “Wait... Will it cost me my job that that’s all I know about Leathermouth?”

This time, Ray laughed really loud. “No, not your job, Gerard. Maybe just your sanity.”

“And what the fuck that means, Ray?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ray placed his hand on Gerard’s shoulders. “Please do yourself a favour and check the band first before Mr. Iero tells you about them, okay? Please, just promise me that you will do it, okay? Know the names of the band members, listen to their demos if you could...”

Gerard furrows his eyebrows in confusion, not really understanding why it’s a huge deal to know about Leathermouth before his boss tells him about them. “O-kay, Ray.”

“Good,” Ray grinned, and he looked both surprised and excited at the same time. And it baffles Gerard.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathes, shrugging. “By the way, I came here to collect Fall Out Boy’s documents for Mr. Iero to review. Pete told me he that he left it here and Mr. Iero need to have them by afternoon on his desk.”

“Oh yes. Pete left a brown envelop here,” Ray says, walking towards the file cabinet then pulling the said envelop. He passes it to Gerard.

“Thanks, Ray,” Gerard says. “Oh. Speaking of Fall Out Boy, they finally signed the deal to headline at this huge music festival in Los Angeles. And that’s so fucking amazing.”

“I agree,” Ray nodded, sitting down on his faux leather maroon chair. “Fall Out Boy really gotten so huge that even the management was surprised! Anyway, I would really love to talk to you more, Gee, but I’m really sorry ‘cause I had to go back working,” Ray says apologetically, pointing sadly at his console.

“That’s all right, Ray. But promise me that we’re gonna celebrate once the audios have been approved by the management.”

“ _Of-fucking-course_ , GWay! See you around!”

“See you!” Gerard says before turning around and going out.

-

Gerard totally agrees that Mr. Iero is the best boss anyone can have and Gerard is so damn lucky to work closely with him. He’s pretty chill about things and he doesn’t care what his employees wear at work – as long as they look presentable enough when they face the clients. Mr. Iero is very approachable for a CEO too, and Gerard knows that a group of single and married ladies in their company had formed a secret fan club dedicated to their boss.

For the second time that day, Gerard stopped from his track when he saw Mr. Iero walking towards him, his thin lips now forming smile. And god, Gerard felt his knees tremble at the sight of his boss because he looks so fucking hot right now. He’s wearing this brown aviator glasses and his hair was now cut really short. His boss is also wearing his favourite black leather jacket over his v-neck white shirt. And Gerard almost drools at the sight because the fabric of his boss shirt is thin enough for Gerard to see the inks in his chest.

“Hi Gerard,” Mr. Iero says smoothly.

“H-Hi sir.” Gerard almost hit his head right there for stuttering in front of his boss – correction, _hot boss_.

“Are those the documents I asked you to get from Pete?” Mr. Iero asks, voice gone serious and business-like. Gerard internally sighed out loud, relieved that Mr. Iero didn’t noticed him stuttered.

Gerard nodded immediately. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, regarding those documents, Gerard, I have no time to review them myself this week. So I want you to go through each of them,” Mr. Iero says, his finger tapping at the brown envelop that Gerard is holding. “They’re just a bunch of Fall Out Boy’s invitation to perform while others are information on venue and hotel and accommodation. For the invitations, I want you to check if there are some conflicting schedules. For the venue, just review the information and see if they are capable to provide what we asked for. For the hotel and accommodation, see if we can get the lowest rate but still providing them the best services, okay? But I think there’s a need for you to call the hotel too and ask if they have available rooms for the dates listed on the papers. So did you get that, Gerard?”

Gerard nodded his head. “Yes sir. Got it.”

Mr. Iero smiled, all bright and it’s blinding. “I always knew I could rely on you Gerard. There’s no need to rush for that, but I’m hoping you could finish it all by Friday.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Good. Thank you.” Mr. Iero says. But before he walked away, Gerard clearly hear him muttered, “I like your outfit today.”

That simple appreciation was enough to leave Gerard flustered and his knees trembled even more.

-

It is not that Gerard didn’t notice that Mr. Iero always makes comment on the way he dresses. Sometimes, he even tells Gerard that he’s adorable or cute or _both_ , but Gerard chose not to give it meaning, or else he might do some crazy things to his boss that it will not only cost him his job, but possibly earn a lawsuit too.

But Gerard will be lying if he says that he doesn’t like Mr. Iero telling him those things. Sometimes he would imagine some silly romantic stuff inside his head but which always ends in having a naughty kinky sex with Mr. Iero, mostly happening inside his office. Gerard will imagine Mr. Iero bending him over his hard wooden table, spanking him and ripping his clothes and just fuck him really hard right there. And Gerard will beg for Mr. Iero to touch him, but he will deny his request, desiring for Gerard to only come by having his cock inside his hole.

Sometimes Gerard will wonder if there’s a possibility that Mr. Iero likes him the way he likes him so very bad. He’s actually very lucky that Mr. Iero haven’t caught him yet staring at him so many times that people can actually consider it creepy.

-

It was already Thursday and Gerard is preparing the expenses spreadsheet on Fall Out Boy’s next month’s hotel and accommodation information and a document that summarizes their event schedules. He already finished finalizing the report on venues yesterday and he had only found three venues that lack the supporting documents on safety and health that they will provide for Fall Out Boy while they’re there, performing.

Gerard was printing the Fall Out Boy’s event schedule when his friend, Lindsey came in their office. 

“Hi Gee,” Lindsey says, dropping a couple of papers down on Gerard’s table. Similar to Gerard, Lindsey is also a secretary, but to the Director of Public Affairs who is Mr. Euringer.

“Hi Lindsey.”

“So my boss wants Mr. Iero to sign these papers,” she says before sitting down on the available chair near her. “The papers are about Panic’s appearance on a local charity next Monday. Mr. Euringer said that once the papers got approved and signed by Mr. Iero, please send the documents back to us immediately.”

“All right, Lindsey. I’ll make sure to have this signed by Mr. Iero once he got back.” Gerard then quickly picked the papers and placed them inside the _“To Sign”_ folder. 

“Thank you, Gee!” Lindsey says, smiling. “So anyway, how’s your day so far?”

“Same,” Gerard replies flatly, shrugging. “Can’t wait for weekend to come.”

Lindsey’s ear perked up. “Why? You got a date?”

Gerard can’t help but snort. “Noooo,” Gerard shook his head, chuckling lightly. “You know me, Lindsey. As usual, I’m gonna spend my glorious weekend sleeping, reading comics and watching old movies.”

“That’s _so_ boring,” Lindsey points out, her eyes checking her beautifully manicured nails. “You should go out and meet people!”

“You’re aware my dear Lindsey that it’s not my thing, right?” Gerard states before checking what he just printed.

“Anyway, your attempts to look masculine and tough are futile,” Lindsey suddenly commented.

Gerard was taken aback. “W-what?”

Lindsey now survey’s Gerard’s choice of outfit for today. He’s wearing skin-tight black leather pants, combat boots, and his favourite Cal State Prep blue shirt. “I overheard Bert talking about how amazing your ass looks in those hot leather pants of yours.”

Gerard almost drops the papers he’s holding. “Holy shit. I swear to god I’m gonna kill Bert.”

Lindsey shrugged carelessly. “Well, good luck explaining his death to The Used’s fans then, Gee. And oh, they even discussed how a total bottom you are.”

Gerard’s face turned aghast. “The fuck?!! No, I’m not!”

Lindsey snickered, very aware that Gerard is lying. She knows he totally bottoms. “So you top?”

Gerard turned around to grab some blank papers from his file cabinet, attempting to hide the terrible flush in his cheeks. “Y-yeah, Lindsey,” Gerard coughs, a little bit uncomfortable to where their discussion is going to. Perhaps saying he is, though he knows he’s really a bottom, will shut people up. “I- I top,” Gerard mumbles firmly, volume just enough for Lindsey to hear.

Yes. The volume is just enough for the other person in the room to hear it.

 _“Really?”_ the new voice butted in and this time, Gerard dropped the blank papers he’s holding. He turned around and saw Mr. Iero smirking at him. “You top?” he asks, raising his perfectly arched eyebrow.

Gerard blinked. “Sir! I―” he exchanged glances with Lindsey whose just smiling at him. And Gerard can’t helped but to frown at her, being unhelpful at this embarrassing situation. “My apologies, s-sir. I―” Gerard froze on his spot, unable to speak anymore as his hot boss continues to look at him with piercing hazel eyes that gives off a strange glint.

“So? You top?” Mr. Iero once again said, this time giving him his signature shit-eating grin. And it’s one of Gerard’s weaknesses.

“Sir, I... I think it’s not a-appropriate to... to t-talk about m-my, uhm,” Gerard stutters, turning his gaze now to the floor.

“You have a point,” Mr. Iero smiled before approaching on Gerard’s table and picking the _‘To Sign’_ folder. “You’re so adorable, Gerard,” he says before he walked towards his own office.  

Gerard felt his jaw dropped because he clearly heard his boss called him adorable, his face blushing red.  

“Well, I’m gonna leave now, Gee,” Lindsey suddenly says, as she rises up from the chair and starts walking away.

“Y-yeah...” Gerard breathes, dropping to his knees to pick up the papers he just drop.

 _Great._ Gerard managed to embarrass himself in front of his boss twice this week. He can’t believe the kind of luck he has, but he can’t help but to smile because Mr. Iero called him adorable.

-

Gerard managed to finish and submit all the paper works on Fall Out Boy by Friday noon despite Mr. Iero asking him every ten minutes to deliver papers and legal documents to almost every department that exists in the company that day.

He is aware that _that Friday_ will be a long and stressful day. And he also met Mr. Schechter, Leathermouth’s manager that morning who happens to have a scheduled one-on-one meeting with his boss.

And oh, speaking of Leathermouth, Gerard completely forgot to check for information about the band.

-

Gerard glanced at his wristwatch again – its fifteen minutes past five. He’s sitting down on the couch just outside the conference room, waiting for the meeting to end. Mr. Iero is now on his last closed door meeting for the day with the chief legal officer and the whole Leathermouth band.

Behind those closed doors, Mr. Iero is finally signing Leathermouth.  

And in some strange incident, Gerard missed to see and meet Leathermouth before they all went inside the conference room, which his boss cleverly calls _The Misfits Room_ , but only Gerard knows that he calls it that way. He’s a little bit curious about the band ever since Ray suggested that he should learn some information about them.

Still waiting patiently, Gerard picked the Rolling Stones magazine he was reading earlier and starts browsing through it again.

Another fifteen minutes passed when the door of the conference room swing open and their legal officers first emerged out. Gerard could hear loud voices and the word _‘congratulations’_ being said over and over again inside the room. Gerard returned the magazine back on the rack before he stood up and gave his courteous smile to everyone who comes out of the room.

Gerard spotted Mr. Iero as he comes out of the conference room, his binder tucked securely on his arm. He’s genuinely laughing and is visibly absorbed to whatever he’s discussing about with the guy beside him. At that moment, Gerard’s eyes are only at his boss, and he felt his lips formed a smile when Mr. Iero finally saw him.

“Oh good that you’re here, Gerard,” Mr. Iero quickly says, throwing an arm around to the guy on his right. “Can you give my brother a quick tour around the company?”

Gerard blinked. He didn’t get what Mr. Iero just said.

And it embarrassingly took Gerard a few seconds before his eyes finally landed on the guy wearing white shirt beside Mr. Iero.

And Gerard felt his knees grow weak at the sight, his hazel orbs growing so big he knows he's incapable of doing before.

Because there stood two guys bearing same face – the face that Gerard has been crushing so hard for _years_.

But Gerard quickly noticed that there are loads of differences between them – this guy is much larger compare to Mr. Iero. He also has a beard and moustache, which are lacking from his boss. And Mr. Iero’s ink only graced his chest, while this guy’s arms are both heavily tattooed and there’s a scorpion tattoo on the side of his neck.

“So Gerard, this is Frank, Leathermouth’s frontman, and also my twin brother.”

“You have a twin brother?!!” Gerard exclaimed, still shocked by this revelation. 


	2. The Second Trouble

Now it makes total sense _why_ his friend suggested checking for information about Leathermouth first. Ray knows well that he have this massive crush on Mr. Iero since the day he met him and finding out that his boss has a twin brother is something he never expected, even in his wildest dreams.

And Gerard knows he looks like a complete idiot right now on how he shamelessly goggles at them, but he doesn’t care anymore. Because _fucking hell_ , they both look so goddamn hot in his eyes.

“ _Yes._ Frank’s my twin brother, Gerard,” Mr. Iero says, sounding a little bit intrigued with Gerard’s reaction. He then removed his arm off from his brother’s shoulder. “Frank, this is Gerard.”

“Hi Gerard! Nice to meet you,” Frank says, his voice a little rough compare to Mr. Iero. He extends his hand towards him – and _oh good lord_ , Gerard can’t help but to fix his eyes on Frank’s thick arms now, taking another good look at his beautiful tattoos.

Miraculously, Gerard managed to take Frank’s hand and shook it without embarrassing himself. But as he holds his hand, Gerard can’t stop himself from marvelling how strong and firm his grip is. And when finally Gerard’s gaze met his, he felt something _dirty_ – an unspeakable deed tingles down his spine by the way Frank looks at him. And _holy-fucking-shit!_ Gerard just had a _eureka_ moment right there. Because as he continues to look at Frank – how large and dominating he appears to be, Gerard just wanted to call him _daddy_ right there. And that’s quite a revelation for Gerard for he doesn’t know before that he has a thing for larger men and that he has a daddy kink.

“Are you all right, Gerard?” Mr. Iero suddenly inquires while Frank pulled away his hand from Gerard.  

“Uhh, yes s-sir. I’m fine... Yeah, I’m g-good,” Gerard stammered, still looking at them.

The twins exchanged smiles before Mr. Iero look at Gerard again.  “Oh, I have a favour to ask Gerard,” Mr. Iero says in a gentle tone, stepping closer to Gerard.

Gerard holds his breath. “What is it, sir?”

“So Jamia can’t make it to Heldrich tomorrow,” Mr. Iero tells heavily and Gerard breathes out, instantly remembering the scheduled event at Heldrich tomorrow. Mr. Iero continued, “So I want you to come tomorrow with us. I know this is all so sudden and if you already have other plans tomorrow, I understand. I could just ask Bob to bring one of his men from the PR department to help us tomorrow. But I still want to check if you are available.”

Gerard knows that Fall Out Boy will have some kind of press conference at Heldrich tomorrow. And it will be attended by a few local radio and TV personalities, entertainment bloggers, and some representative from potential sponsors. And on events like this, it’s _always_ Jamia from the PR department who goes with Mr. Iero to do very minor secretarial role for him.

And since Gerard’s weekend consists of just lazing around, he is very willing to work. Besides, he wouldn’t miss his chance to stare at Mr. Iero as much as he could.

 So Gerard nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m free tomorrow.”

“Are you sure, Gerard?” Mr. Iero asks and Gerard nodded again.

“Great!” Mr. Iero says, patting Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard felt his heart just drop on his stomach with that simple touch. “And you’ll be paid double for your work this weekend.”

“We’re also gonna play couple of our songs tomorrow, Gerard,” Frank interjected, grinning mischievously.

“Yeah. The department decided to add them last minute for the band’s publicity,” Mr. Iero supplied on a serious tone. “You should definitely see Frank’s band perform, Gerard.”

 _‘That’s unexpected,’_ Gerard thought. Not only that he has the weekend to work with his hot boss, he also has this chance to see his equally hot twin brother play. Gerard can’t explain how he suddenly became so lucky.

Smiling shyly at them, Gerard nodded. “Yeah I will. Is that all, sir?”

“I also wanted you to come with me and Bob on Sunday at Fall Out Boy’s magazine photo-shoot,” Mr. Iero added. “I just wanted to inform you as well that our weekend’s schedule is pretty tight Gerard, so the PR had booked rooms for the whole team at Heldrich. Since Jamia can’t make it, you’re occupying her room.”

“Okay sir,” Gerard replies, a small part of his mind now drifting away, thinking what he should bring for tomorrow.

“Well I guess that’s all about it, Gerard. Thank you so much. Well then, can you please give my brother a quick tour around,” his boss looked at his twin brother again. “He’s been gone for a couple of years and he told me that he got lost earlier.”

“Well, that’s the truth,” Frank says dryly. “I don’t really know what changes Anthony made around when he became the CEO but I know that there’s a fucking bathroom right there at the end of that corridor and now it’s gone.”

Frank is pointing at the HR department office.

“It has always been an office, Frank,” Mr. Iero tells to his twin, rolling his eyes. Frank stuck his tongue out at his brother. “So basically, you’re about to give my idiot brother directions where the bathrooms are around, Gerard.”

“That’s okay, sir,” Gerard says cheerfully, unable to contain his laugh. Gerard found the brother’s relationship interesting and he can’t wait to see more of their interactions with each other now that Frank is practically will be around.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have an incredibly cute laugh?” Frank suddenly says, looking at Gerard with some kind of unexplainable glint behind his eyes.

This time, Gerard felt his cheeks grew warm. Mr. Iero is looking at him, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Oh? Is that all that you can say about my Gerard, Frank?” Mr. Iero challenges his twin brother. And _wait_ _what?_ Did Mr. Iero say _my Gerard?_ Not that Gerard will protest because hearing his boss say it sounds really wonderful and crazy, but Gerard believes that there’s no way that Mr. Iero will like him. _That is just so impossible_.

So Gerard pretended not to hear it, treating it as a joke.

“Because Gerard is more than that,” Mr. Iero added, settling his gaze at his secretary’s bright hazel eyes. “He’s smart, hard-working and as you can see, he’s very reliable. And he’s also adorable and very beautiful.”

Gerard’s cheeks are now burning red; Mr. Iero’s words bringing a pleasant flutter in his stomach.

“I’m not blind, Anthony,” Frank huffs, crossing his arms. “I can see that your secretary is beautiful. Geez!”

Mr. Iero laughs. And the twins are absolutely aware that Gerard’s cheeks are adorably red right now, his pink lips slightly opening. Gerard couldn’t believe the twins just called him beautiful.

“So anyway, I have to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Gerard,” Mr. Iero tells him. But before he walked away from them, Mr. Iero patted Gerard’s shoulder, his tough fingers squeezing it a little. He knows his breath hitched right there, hoping that his boss didn’t noticed it. And Gerard didn’t missed Mr. Iero’s eyes are strangely dark and it seem to look deep into his soul – like he knows his deepest, darkest secret.

“Come on, Gerard,” Frank says, moving closer to him and then grabbing his hand. The secretary was startled all of the sudden to find Mr. Iero’s twin brother’s tough hand wrapped around his wrist. And the thought that he tried to suppress earlier how he found Frank so dominating crosses his mind again.

So Gerard tried his very best to show Frank the different departments and introduce him to the people _professionally_. But sometimes, he would stutter when he will answer Frank’s question because for some unknown reasons, Frank’s hand seems to find its way on Gerard. He will lightly touch Gerard’s hands or his arm. And Gerard almost falls down on his knees when he felt Frank’s hand pressed lightly on his side when he tried to get his attention.

And it also turns out that most of the executives already know who Frank is since he practically owns the other half of the company. But there are still a number of employees, who, like Gerard, are surprised to learn that Mr. Iero has a twin brother.

As he continues to give him a quick tour around, Frank told Gerard about himself. Gerard learned that Frank was touring around US with his band, playing in small venues and shitty clubs. Despite owning half of the record label, Frank argues that he only wants the company to sign them once they already make it in the music scene. Two years touring around and gaining tens of thousands of followers not only in US but even overseas, Frank had proved to his twin brother that they’ve already made it. And Mr. Iero finally offered Leathermouth a contract.

“I think that’s all, Frank,” Gerard says and they’re now standing outside Mr. Iero’s office.

“Thank you so much for your help, Gerard,” Frank says, looking satisfied. Gerard was about to open the door when Frank grabbed his wrist once again, leaning his face closer to Gerard’s ears. “And I have so much _fun_.” This time, Frank’s voice is low and husky; his warm breath ghosting over Gerard’s earlobe which now is very red. Gerard shivered and gasped; he knows that he could never _ever_ consider Frank’s actions friendly. There’s something about his tight grip and how close his face to his that makes Gerard’s knees shake like there’s a fucking high magnitude earthquake going on in his body. 

And Gerard can’t deny he likes what he’s feeling right now.

“I’m g-glad that I c-can help, _o-oh god_...”

He felt the tip of Frank’s hot tongue softly flicking his earlobe. He doesn’t really know why Frank is doing it but he is really incapable of stopping him.

“I know what you like, _baby boy_ ,” Frank whispers darkly and Gerard breath hitched; goosebumps erupting in every inch of his skin. He only knows this man for about an hour! How in the world he already knows that Gerard wants him so bad the way he also wanted his boss?

And Frank took Gerard’s silence as a positive thing. “The way you _look_ at me,” Frank nibbles his earlobe before moving his mouth down, pressing a quick kiss on Gerard’s warm flushed cheeks. And oh god, he felt the rough scruff of his facial hair sexily abrading his skin and it makes Gerard even weaker to his knees.

“ _At_ _us_... ”

“N-no...” Gerard lied and Frank is now looking at him with his dark intense eyes.

“Oh, don’t lie to me, Gerard,” Frank smirked again before he licked his lower lip. “You’re terribly pretty, baby boy. No wonder Anthony likes you too. Too bad he can’t do this to you, not when he’s the CEO of this company ‘cause he had to maintain his professional image while he’s here. _But who knows, right?_ ”

Frank shrugged before stepping back and releasing his tight grip around his wrist. And he can’t help but to huff a laugh when he saw that his grip had left a red mark around Gerard’s pale white skin. “Take care, baby boy,” he says before he walking away – leaving poor Gerard lost and his cock now painfully hard inside his skin-tight jeans, demanding for immediate attention.

-

Gerard didn’t even know how in the world he managed not to jerk off at his office after that incident. After Frank left, Gerard immediately grabbed his messenger bag from his office desk and made it home in record time.

Gerard couldn’t deny how insanely aroused and hot he felt when Frank whispered those words to him – remembering he called him _baby boy_ is more than enough to send blood rushing to his cock. And how can he even forget that Frank told him that Mr. Iero likes him too! But Gerard feels so lost right now, torn between the twins – because _fuck_ , he really likes them both although that sounds so crazy. Frank had shown interest in him and was even capable to reduce him in a stuttering mess and even made his cock hard right back there. But he had been crushing hard on Mr. Iero for years now! And now that he knows that his boss likes him too, maybe there’s a huge possibility that they could be together.

 _Oh boy,_ Gerard knows he is in trouble.

-

Gerard fucked his own pathetic hands at home with his pink vibrator buried deep inside him, brutally rubbing his sweet spot. And his thought was a little bit fucked up while he’s pleasuring himself, because he imagined Mr. Iero fucking him hard but then the image of Frank suddenly replaces his twin brother and demanding poor little Gerard to call him daddy.

In which Gerard happily obliges, of course. Because he wants to be Frank’s perfect baby boy.

And Gerard came hard that night, moaning both ‘ _sir_ ’ and ‘ _daddy_ ’.

Double trouble.

-

The event at Heldrich doesn’t really require Gerard to do much. He just needs to be around Mr. Iero just in case he needs him. And on events likes this, Mr. Iero normally has short talks with potential sponsors as well as to other known people in the music industry. Mr. Iero will then call Gerard to take down important details, like if a schedule meeting was set between them.

But still, it was a generally busy and jam-packed event, though both Leathermouth and what people are there for – Fall Out Boy will perform only a couple of songs and will have a small press conference. Leathermouth was scheduled to perform first, introducing them as the record label’s latest band and teasing the people that they should anticipate for the band’s debut studio album that will be released by the end of the year.

Surprisingly, Gerard hasn’t seen Frank around yet and he is not really sure if he wants to see him or not, remembering what happened between them yesterday. And Mr. Iero would often look at Gerard like he knows something, his eyes unmistakably dark. And Gerard felt a nervous flutter erupting in his stomach, thinking maybe Frank told him what happened. 

And when it’s about time for the event to start, Leathermouth occupied the stage and Gerard saw Frank is wearing an all-white outfit up there, looking _so hot_ again. He then holds the microphone with his strong tattooed hand before he shouted who they are.

Suddenly, the venue turned dim and the lights were only focused on the stage. Then Leathermouth starts playing and Frank was all mouth as he belted out the lyrics of _Bodysnatchers 4 Ever_ into the microphone. The invited crowd starts to move in the middle, unmistakably impressed by how good the band was.

And Gerard can’t help but to agree. Frank is amazing up there, now his free hand wrapping the microphone cable around his face. Gerard had to move closer so he can watch Frank as he sings and just letting his emotion pour from his heart through every words.

“They’re amazing.” Gerard heard a very familiar voice says from his left. He then saw Mr. Iero smiling, his eyes focused on the stage.

“Yes sir, I totally agree,” Gerard replies excitedly, louder than was necessary. Gerard didn’t notice himself that he’s trying to move closer to join the crowd when suddenly he was stopped by Mr. Iero grabbing his hand.

“Don’t go.”

Gerard nodded before he stepped back and joined Mr. Iero.

“Is there something you need, sir?” Gerard asks over the loud crowd noise.

Gerard expected that maybe Mr. Iero would asked him to take down important notes or maybe to get something for him, possibly a fancy alcoholic drink or just water because he’s there to work and not to have fun and lose himself to the music. But he never expected Mr. Iero moving his face closer to Gerard’s ears. And at that moment, Gerard’s mind flashes back yesterday evening and remembering how close Frank’s face to his. And now his boss is doing the exact same thing!

But unlike what Frank did, Gerard felt Mr. Iero’s hand moving on his back, stroking it. And then going down to his waist then to his hips... Goosebumps broke out across his skin, undeniably growing warm by every second as his boss continues to touch him.

 _“Enjoying the band?”_ Mr. Iero purred silkily in his ear and Gerard felt his knees trembles. He’s panicking right now because people around them will immediately see how close they are now. But Mr. Iero seems to take the dimly-lit venue to his advantage as he continues to stroke Gerard’s soft hips.

“ _S-sir, I―”_ Gerard sucks in a breath, his face turning to a deep shade of red. He can’t focus his attention to Frank anymore with his twin brother standing too close to him and touching him.

Mr. Iero smirked before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Gerard’s mouth. And Gerard almost squeals and falls down to his knees. He then felt Mr. Iero took his right hand and put something in his palm. “Hold my phone for a while, Gerard,” he whispers and he sounds disappointed. “I just need to talk to someone. I'll see you around.”

And with that, Mr. Iero left him there standing near the crowd who were all too engrossed in the music to even notice them.

Gerard blinked. " _What the fuck just happened?”_ he asked nobody. He knows his whole body is shaking and his mind turned to mush. He can’t properly think right now.

And it also doesn’t help that Frank is looking at him right now.

“Okay, our next and last song that we’re gonna play is called Leviathan,” Frank says smoothly over the microphone before the band starts to play.

But Frank’s dark eyes remained glued to Gerard as he shouted the lyrics into the microphone. He hasn’t even recovered from Mr. Iero yet, and now Frank is reducing him into the same trembling mess just by looking at him. Gerard felt hot colour now scorching his body, his eyes unable to break the intense contact with Frank.

 -

Gerard didn’t have any idea how he survived the night. Actually, the rest of the event passes like a blur. Surprisingly, Gerard was able to make short talks with his workmates and even joined some of them in a quick photo-taking. And Mr. Iero is nowhere to be seen at the event while Frank is busy answering questions about the band.

And it was a successful event overall. People are very impressed with Fall Out Boy and had expressed support and more endorsements for the band. On the other hand, Leathermouth also received positive feedback and are wishing for the band's success.

“Have you seen Mr. Iero?” Gerard suddenly asked Bob whose busy giving instructions to the technicians packing up the instruments.

“Uhm no,” Bob replies as he picked up the cord off the floor. “Oh, by the way, Gerard,” Bob opened his small sling bag and fished out something. “Since you’re our boss’ personal secretary, I’m giving you the spare keycard of his suite. I’m very sure he’ll oversleep so I want you to wake him up tomorrow. Also bring him black coffee at exactly 8 in the morning, unsweetened. That’ll wake him up for sure.”

Gerard nodded. “Okay, got it.”

“Thanks Gerard,” Bob says, smiling. “I think we’re already done here. I know Mr. Iero always goes somewhere after our events, so probably you’ll see him tomorrow. I guess you can go back to your room and rest.”

Gerard isn’t really sure if he wants to call it a night because he feels he needs to see Mr. Iero first. But since it was Bob who said that maybe Mr. Iero had gone somewhere else, then there’s no point of hanging around anymore. Frank also disappeared somewhere too together with his band. Gerard thinks that maybe they’re gonna have a good time and drink to their heart’s content since the night is still young.

“Okay Bob. Thanks,” Gerard says as he carefully slides the keycard into his jeans front pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

-

Gerard owns the room all by himself. He immediately removed his clothes and jumped in to the luxurious and oversized ceramic bath tub. And the water is terrific – it’s hot enough to soothe his aching muscles. He also can’t help but to happily splash and kick the water like he’s still a kid.

But it doesn’t take even long for Gerard to remember what happened earlier at the event. And as he laid back and just let the hot water do its magic to his aching body, he slowly moves his hand lower until he’s touching his own cock, now half-hard just by thinking about his boss. Then suddenly he remembers that he had brought his pink vibrator. Gerard then climbed out of the tub and grabbed the white towel that was neatly folded in the rack.

He always prefers to stroke his cock with his vibrator buried deep inside him. It’s his personal preference, maybe also a proof how a total bottom he truly is. He can’t even remember when was the last time a real dick is buried inside his ass, but he doesn’t really want to rack his brain about the details of his previous hook ups right now. Once he dried himself, he tossed the wet towel on the floor and grabbed his vibrator and lube that he securely hid inside the secret pocket of his duffel bag.

Still naked, Gerard then climbed to his soft bed. And when he’s in his comfortable position, he immediately coated his fingers with lube. He pressed his hot pucker first with the cold lube, teasing and circling it before he slid one finger in. Gerard moaned with the familiar feeling and he feels oddly relaxed at that moment, perhaps the warm bath helped him, together with how comfortable his bed was. And then slowly, he slid another finger inside his hole and starts stretching himself.

And when he felt that the stretch is right, he slid another finger in and starts to fuck himself. Gerard shut his eyes closed, gasping and moaning, his free hand blindly reaching for his vibrator. And when he found it, he quickly withdrew his fingers. He then turned the vibrator on and slowly slid it inside his ass, fantasizing that it’s Frank, or Mr. Iero’s cock inside him.

Then the only sound that could be heard inside the room was the slow buzzing of the vibrator inside his hole and the soft whorish moans that slip out from his lips.

 _“Hmmm,”_ Gerard heard himself say as the vibrator continues to provide him pleasure. He could feel his naked body trembles with delight and lust. When he started to feel his muscles deliciously tightens around the vibrator, Gerard moved his hand down to touch his cock. Wrapping his soft hand still slick with lube, Gerard spread the precome that already glistened on the tip. Gerard moaned as he slowly strokes his cock and the end of the vibrator pressed on his prostate.

“ _Ah... Sir... D-daddy..._ ”

He babbles, saying their names like his life depended on it. And then he could feel already the pressure building inside his stomach. He knows he’s close.

And then suddenly, the phone starts to ring.

 _“Ah... Shit...”_ Gerard cursed. He blindly reached the phone from the bedside table using his free hand and noticed that it was not his phone but Mr. Iero’s. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Frank who’s calling.

And Gerard was torn whether to answer it or not. He’s still panting and there’s a vibrator buried deep inside his ass. And there’s no fucking way he’ll remove it anytime soon, not when he’s so close to coming.

Then he felt an intense pleasure shoot in his spine as the vibrator now brutally rubbing his spot. And what’s worse is he accidentally pressed _answer_ on the phone.

“H-hello?” Gerard says, trying his best to stay composed though there’s a sex toy currently fucking his ass right now.

 _“Hi Gerard! This is Anthony,”_ Mr. Iero, from the other line says in a rather happy tone. _“I forgot to get my phone back.”_

“Y-yes, s-sir...” Gerard almost moaned but he was able to bit his lip before it slip out.

 _“Can you bring it up here right now at my suite?”_ Mr. Iero asks.

“ _Ah..._ S-sir?” Gerard stutters, unaware that he’s thrusting his hips up as the vibrator continues to buzz inside his sensitive muscle. 

 _“Gerard, are you okay?”_ Mr. Iero asks in a worried tone.

“Y-yes sir, I’m o... okay...”

_“You don’t sound that you’re okay, Gerard. Is there something wrong?”_

“No s-sir,” Gerard stammered, but he could feel he’s about to come at any moment now. “Okay... sir... I’ll bring your... _ah..._ your phone... there... yes...”

 _“Oh, okay?”_ Mr. Iero says but it sounds more like a question. _“It’s 1015. Bob said you have a spare keycard. Just use it, okay?”_

“ _Ah..._ All right, sir... I’ll be right there...” 

It was Mr. Iero who ended the call. And a few more stroke in his hard and swollen cock and Gerard is coming hard, almost staining his white sheets. _Fuck,_ Gerard doesn’t want to think what the housekeeping will say about the soiled sheets.

Gerard then removed the vibrator from his ass and turned it off. He grabbed a wet tissue from his bag and wiped it clean before hiding it again in his bag’s secret pocket.

He immediately got dressed after cleaning himself, deciding not to wear boxers anymore. He just slipped into the tight jeans he’s wearing earlier and finding it a little bit uncomfortable, not when his hole is a little bit sore. ‘ _But it’s a good sore_ ,’ he argues with himself. He also picked his favourite gray shirt with big arm holes that completely shows his side.

Once he secured that both his and Mr. Iero’s keycards are on his pocket together with the phone, Gerard slid into his boots and left his room. He then got into the first available elevator going up to tenth floor.

And it wasn’t even hard to locate room 1015. The floor is fancier compare to the floor his room was located, and the carpet seems to be thousands of galaxies softer than the floors below it. And it makes sense that Mr. Iero will stay in a suite rather than a normal room because he’s a CEO and he deserves this kind of services.

Gerard almost pressed the doorbell when he remembered that he should just use the keycard. Shrugging, he inserted the keycard into the slot before the door clicked opened. Gerard smoothly sidled inside the room and his eyes are met with this gorgeous and very spacious room, complete with all the fancy things you will see in a hotel room. But his gaze was immediately drawn to Mr Iero, whose _fuck_ , was only wearing a short white towel wrapped around his waist. And Gerard could now see it clearly the intricate inks on his chest. And he’s deliciously wet, for god sake! Gerard almost drools at the sight. 

And then he saw his boss’ twin brother comfortably sitting on the couch, wearing only a black boxer short. Gerard doesn’t think 'drool' is the perfect term here anymore. Gerard feels he’s going to die. Gerard saw that beside from the ink on Frank’s arms, there are even more in his strong legs.

Gerard knew he’s blushing madly right now and he really wants to run away because he can’t handle how hot the twins look right now. And so, Gerard immediately pulled the phone out from his pocket and carefully placed it down on the nearest table. Gerard tried his best not to look at either of the twins, in fear that he might do or say something that will embarrass him.

“Sir, your phone,” Gerard says, ending barely a whisper. “I gotta go now...”

But Gerard hadn’t even made a step when he felt Mr. Iero grabbed his arm.

“We heard you,” Mr. Iero says in a very smooth voice, but there’s something dark behind it.

“Heard me? I don’t... W-wha―” Gerard mumbles, still trying not to look at his boss.

“We heard you baby boy.” It was Frank this time and Gerard could see him walking towards him. He felt his heart starts to beat faster than normal.

“You’re a naughty boy, Gerard,” says Mr. Iero. “We heard you, moaning and gasping at the other line. And if I’m not mistaken, there was some kind of buzzing sound in the background. Isn’t that right, Frank?”

“Uh huh,” Frank says, moving smoothly behind Gerard. “That was a vibrator, wasn’t it?”

Gerard blinked, feeling his heart dropping so low. “But how did... how did Frank k-know... I’m only talking to... to you, sir...”

Mr. Iero chuckled darkly before he whisper near his ear, “ _Loudspeaker, baby._ And you left both of us really hard, Gerard. So tell us, what are you thinking when you’re fucking yourself with that toy...”

“I... I c-can’t...” Gerard says in a very small voice.

“You’re thinking about us, right?” whispers Frank on his other ear. Both the twins are now occupying his personal space and he knows its cold inside their suite, but he feels like he’s in the middle of Sahara desert right now. “You’re thinking of us, _fucking your pretty pink hole_? Is that right, Gerard?”

Gerard felt his breath hitched upon hearing those dirty words being said to him. Slowly, he feels Mr. Iero hand cupping his cheeks. “We can continue your little fun here, baby,” Mr. Iero says before his eyes suddenly turned serious and earnest. “But say that you don’t want this... that you don’t want _us_... then you can leave this place at once. And we swear this won’t affect our working relationship. And we will both stop―”

“But I don’t want you to stop,” Gerard suddenly says. He doesn’t really know what the hell he's going to be involved with, but all he knows is he likes them really bad that it almost hurts. And the way Mr. Iero looks at him right now ― like he’s precious and important is more than enough to make his heart beats faster. He then turned his head to look at Frank who’s unmistakably showing the same emotion. Maybe, just maybe, something good might emerge out from this.

“You’re terribly pretty, Gerard,” Mr. Iero says before leaning in and pressing his lips against Gerard’s. Mr. Iero’s lips are chapped and warm, but they’re very soft. For years Gerard had imagined this, and he couldn’t believe that this is really happening right now.

And then another pair of lips – soft, warm and dangerously wet brush over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck and it sent a shiver down in his spine. Gerard could feel Frank’s scruff of his moustache and he can’t help but to let out a silent moan escaped his lips.

Mr. Iero smirked, his hands moving lower and lower. He then undid the button of Gerard’s pants before slowly unzipping it.

“Our baby’s _naughty_ ,” Mr. Iero chuckled darkly when he found out that Gerard’s not wearing any underwear. Gerard felt Frank smiled against his skin, as his lips continue to press kisses at the back of his neck, his strong arms gripping his side. Gerard grabbed Mr. Iero’s shoulders as he tried his very best to removed his boots, kicking them away. Once he had taken them off, Mr. Iero happily helped him removed his pants.

Gerard then felt Frank slowly lifting up his shirt and so he smoothly raises his arms up. And he feels so ridiculously turned on right now, his skin burning with intense lust he never _ever_ felt before.

“What... What are you going to do to me?” Gerard asks, now standing naked in the middle of the room.

“Oh baby, we want to do _everything,_ ” Mr. Iero purred before leaning his face close and kissing Gerard again. Frank resumed on kissing his neck, sucking bruises that Gerard knows will be really hard for him to hide.

Mr. Iero removed the towel from his waist and Gerard moaned at the sight of his hot naked boss in front of him, his cock hard and ready.

“Like what you see?”

Gerard doesn’t even know what to say to that. Of course he likes what he see and he want that cock buried deep inside him. But his train of thought was cut short when he felt Frank’s hard shaft digging behind his back and he don’t even know when did Frank took his boxers off.

“Come on,” Mr. Iero says, grabbing Gerard’s hand and climbing onto this enormous bed. Mr. Iero lay down on his back. “You’re gonna ride me like a good baby boy you are.”

“Yes sir,” Gerard says his voice suddenly rough. Frank tosses the lube to Gerard and he immediately coated Mr. Iero’s cock.

“ _Ah_... Fuck, Gerard, your hand...” Mr. Iero gasped, savoring the wonderful feeling of Gerard’s soft hand around his cock. Once Gerard had coated Mr. Iero’s cock with lube, he rose up from his sitting position beside him and straddled his stomach.

“You’re not gonna prep yourself?”

“I already did... _Sir_... Earlier... with the vibrator...” Gerard replies back before he held Mr. Iero’s cock with his hand again and aligned it with his hole. Slowly, Gerard lowers himself, feeling the delicious drag of Mr. Iero’s cock slowly going inside him.

“ _Ah..._ _Sir!_ ” Gerard almost shouts, both his face and chest now flushed red. The pressure, the stretch... it’s all familiar but the sensation is so different and he feels so full now that Mr. Iero’s cock is buried deep inside him now.

“Oh god, you’re so _thick, Sir..._ feels _so fucking_ _good_... _Ah_...” Gerard moans, still not moving and just relishing the wonderful feeling and how fucking amazing it is that it was Mr. Iero cock that is inside of him now.

Suddenly, Mr. Iero slapped his thigh, not really hard but enough to get Gerard’s attention. “Come on, baby...”

Slowly, Gerard starts riding him like his life depended on it. And Gerard can’t stop moaning, feeling every drag of Mr. Iero's cock going _in and out_... _going_ _deeper and so much more_...

And then he felt Frank’s hand on his flushed cheeks, turning his head a little so he could kiss him. He’s behind him now, and his strong hand on his cheeks is enough to keep Gerard’s lips on his. And as Gerard continues to ride Mr. Iero's cock, Frank kisses him sloppily and it’s warm, wet and with more tongue. And Gerard failed to see that Frank had already poured some lube on his hand and slowly stroking his cock, coating every inch of it...

Then Frank moves his warm mouth down to Gerard’s neck, slowly going down. He’s peppering kisses before sucking on Gerard’s back now, his hand still stroking his cock. And Gerard could feel how warm, wet and _so good_ his mouth against his flushed skin. But the best thing about it is how wonderful the rough scruff of his facial hair against his skin and it’s driving Gerard crazy.

Frank then move his face closer again to Gerard, this time near his ears. He licked and nibbles his soft ear, leaving it so wet and hot before Frank whispered darkly, “Gonna fuck you now, baby boy.”

Before Gerard could even process what he just said, Frank splayed his hand on Gerard’s back and pushes him down, his face now tucked into Mr. Iero’s neck.

Then Gerard felt the swollen tip of Frank’s cock pressed on his hole and then slowly going inside him.

“ _Ah daddy!_ ” Gerard shrieked, blindly gripping Mr. Iero’s shoulders. Mr. Iero’s cock is still buried deep inside him, and now his twin brother is also pushing his cock inside his hole.

Gerard felt he just stopped breathing right at that moment. He could feel how fucking full and thick they are, as both their cocks are now buried deep inside him.

“What you say, baby boy?” Frank asks, slowly pulling out before slamming right back in.

“ _Oh shit..._ ” his twin brother gasped under them.

Gerard couldn’t think straight anymore, but he can’t deny how good this was – with both their cocks inside him. _“D-daddy...”_

The twins both chuckled darkly.

“So you want to call me your daddy? _Ah..._ ” he pants, still thrusting his cock in and out of their baby boy’s pretty pink hole. Mr. Iero also began to thrust his cock up. “How about Anthony? You like calling my brother _Sir_ , right?

“Y-yes... _Daddy...”_ Gerard moaned, now breathing heavily between them. “ _Ah_... S-sir...” Gerard then lifted his head so he could meet Mr. Iero’s mouth in a kiss.

They stayed in that routine for just a short time until Frank felt he’s about to come soon.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank pants shakily, pulling out his cock from their baby boy’s hole. Mr. Iero and Gerard stopped kissing when they felt Frank pulled out.

Gerard turns his head and looked at Frank. _“D-daddy?”_  

“Come on, baby boy,” he says. Mr. Iero pulled his cock out as well and Gerard let out a short whimper with the lost of cocks inside him. “On your knees.”

Mr. Iero scooted back until his back is resting comfortably against the soft padded headboard. He watches as Gerard moves to the position Frank requested.

Frank kneeled behind Gerard and slowly pushes his hard cock inside him again. Gerard moaned, satisfied with how warm and how full he feels again. Frank’s hand are both gripping his baby boy’s soft bum, kneading it before spreading it apart so he can watch how his thick cock slowly go in and out of his pretty hole.

“Damn it, baby,” Frank breathes as he continue to thrust his cock. “Why are you still so fucking tight despite having both our cocks inside you?”

“Mmmm...” Gerard just moaned at that and he can’t help but to smirked a little bit. He wants to be their perfect baby boy and he’s so happy that his daddy feels that he’s still very tight.”

Then Frank slowly speeds up his thrust. And then when he changed his angle a little bit, Gerard mewled out loud, his wet pink lips parting wide this time.

“Daddy now found your sweet spot,” Frank says in a sing-song voice before brutally hitting his prostate. And now that Frank had found it, he buries his cock much deeper before he pulls out and then slamming back in.  

“Ah... _Daddy..._ It feels so g-good,” Gerard cried out in pleasure and he could feel the same warm feeling in his stomach crashes down again. “ _Sir.._.” he calls.

“Mmmm?” Mr. Iero says, his eyes are fixed on them - dark eyes watching his brother fucks his beautiful secretary.

“Can I... Can I please come? I wanna come, _Sir_... _Please..._ ” Gerard pleaded. Mr. Iero moves so he can kiss Gerard again. It’s sloppy, warm and very wet. And Gerard can’t stop moaning now, breathing heavily through his nose.

When Mr. Iero pulled away, he smirked devilishly at his baby boy before he says, “No. Not yet. You’re gonna come only when I have my cock inside your pretty hole.”

“ _Ah! Sir_... ” Gerard cried out, his heart beating wildly against his chest. He wanted to come so bad, but he can’t protest... Looking at how intense Mr. Iero’s eyes, all he ever wanted is to be good for him.

“Gonna come, baby,” Frank suddenly says from behind as he speeds up his thrust even more and Gerard felt his whole body trembles. And then he felt Frank’s hot seed filling him up and his cock pulsing deliciously inside him. Frank thrusts his cock a few more times before he pulled out.

“ _Oh fuckkkk_....” Frank groaned, his orgasm rendered him boneless and it feels so fucking good.

Gerard fell down flat on the soft mattress of the bed. His swollen cock is aching and very hard; and he feels so tired and spent.

But he really doesn’t want this to end and it really sounds so odd coming from him. This is the best fuck he ever had.

“Come on, baby boy,” Mr. Iero suddenly says and Gerard lifted his head up. He lifted his body up and saw Mr. Iero patted his pillow.  

Gerard crawled and lay down on his back. Smiling, Mr. Iero lowered his body down on Gerard and kissed him first. Though his legs and knees are still shaking, he tried his best to wrap it around Mr. Iero’s waist.

“Ready baby?” Mr. Iero asks before he pressed the blunt head of his cock and worked its way into his pretty pink hole.

Gerard hissed at the familiar feeling, his breath caught in his chest. His cock is as thick as Frank but a little bit longer. And he could feel the delicious drag of it going in and out of his body. And Mr. Iero watches how beautiful Gerard is under him – so submissive and so _dirty_. He’s so dirty just like him and his twin brother and he couldn’t fucking believe that they’re doing this right now.

Gerard’s face contorts both with pleasure and lust, his red hair sticking on his flushed and now sweaty face. Mr. Iero is now thrusting his cock in a much brutal pace.

“ _Ah... Sir_... Please... I w-wanna c-come...” Gerard begged, his hands gripping the sheets. His eyes are now closed, mouth parted wide and his lips wet with saliva.

“Then come, my baby boy,” Mr. Iero pants Gerard can’t believe how his boss still has control with his voice, unlike him who’s a stuttering mess right now as he falls apart under him. “You’re... you’re gonna come with my cock inside your pretty hole...”

“Thank... thank y-you sir... _Ah!_ ”

Mr. Iero’s cock hit his prostate, causing his own cock to twitch. Mr. Iero continues to hit his prostate with each thrust. And then Gerard’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, intense pleasure washing over him... his warm seed spilling over his stomach...

And it also only took a few hard thrusts before Mr. Iero came hard inside, filling him up completely. Mr. Iero moaned when he think how dirty it is that his own seed mixes with his brother’s inside Gerard’s hole.

Gerard whimpered when Mr. Iero pulls his cock out, a mixture of come slowly dripping out of his hole. And with eyes still closed, he felt Mr. Iero sat, but still close and just beside him.

Then he felt something cold touches his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Frank is gently wiping the come from his stomach, then his softening cock. He winced when he felt the cold towel touched his sensitive hole. But Gerard thinks that it’s a _good sore_ – and an unforgettable one.

Frank then passes the towel to his twin who was sitting on the other side of Gerard and then starts to wipe his stomach and his cock.

“How are you baby?” Frank asked, a gentle smile formed in his face.

“I’m good, _daddy_ ,” Gerard answers then he realizes that he calls him daddy. He can’t help but to blush, a little bit embarrassed about it. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to call you that, Fra―”

Frank shuts him up by pressing his lips against his. When Frank pulled away, he smiled at Gerard and says, “That’s  okay. You can call me that, if you wanna. And besides, I like it too.”

Mr. Iero chuckled, throwing the wet towel at his twin. “Yeah, right.” He looked down at Gerard and cups his still-flushed cheeks. He then leaned his face down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, baby. We need to get some sleep now. We still have a long day tomorrow...”

The twins then lay down on either side of him, Frank pulling the blanket over them.

And Gerard felt warm and they’re naked under the sheets. He couldn’t believe what the fuck just happened, _but hey_ , he likes it. But before he finally drifts into his glorious slumber, he felt both of them pressed a quick, chaste kiss on each side of his cheeks.

Smiling, Gerard felt that this is _the kind of trouble_ that he is very willing to be involved with. And maybe he’s truly one kinky guy and a true bottom because he’s looking forward to do this again.

-

And it turns out that Gerard didn’t need to wait as the twins fucked him hard again the next day...

And by eight in the morning, they just asked for room service for three cups of coffee, all unsweetened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the Sequel! [Versus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7166912/chapters/16268735) :)


End file.
